1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packages, and particularly to package components that function as interactive devices for encouraging playful interaction with the package contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Packages for consumer goods are generally useful for containing, transporting, and protecting the package contents. After most packages are opened, the package contents are used for their intended purposes, and the packages are discarded. Even packages that are designed to be reused are typically resealed to protect an unused portion of the package contents and the packages are discarded after all of the package contents have been used.
Some packages, however, attempt to serve functions other than merely containing, transporting, and protecting the contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,079 discloses a toy having flexible shell for launching projectiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,863 discloses a popper toy for launching items. US20110088292A1 discloses packaging that includes an illumination system and audio system that purports to make the contents more appealing to consumers. US20100136875A1 discloses packaged toys with selectors for “try-me” type packaged toys. U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,052 discloses display packaging for animated toys that facilitates demonstration of the toy's features. US20080289297A1 discloses an interactive toy package for toy vehicles that operates the toy when engaged by the consumer.
Such packages may adequately function for their intended purposes, which, in addition to containing, transporting and protecting the contents, include displaying the product at a point of sale such as a retail store. However, there is a need for new interactive packages that provide functionality after the sale and throughout the life of the package and its contents. There is, therefore, a need for packages that permit consumers or users to engage in playful activities using the package contents.